


Snow Day.

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry & Iris play in the snow.





	Snow Day.

Iris West-Allen never cared much for snow, even when she was a little girl she found the snowy weather too cold and miserable for her liking. However, once Barry came to live with them, she decided she could learn to deal with the snow because his eyes would light up at the first sign of anything more than a dusting of snow. Like clockwork on the first snow day of the school year they would put on two layers of clothes under their Snow suits and brave the cold. So today, with dozens of snow days and two years of marriage under their belt, Barry and Iris prepare for yet another snowy adventure.

“Hey Babe, are you sure we have to go outside? It’s freezing.” Iris says, but she doubts that her husband will change his mind.

“Iris, come on, you know it’s not like us skip out on a twenty-year-old tradition.”  
“You’re right, but babe it’s so cold. I’ll freeze out there. I’m not like you with your warm speedster blood.”

“I’ll snuggle you and keep you cozy.”  
“Outside snuggles, doesn’t that sort of defeat the point? Aren’t you supposed to stay in and cuddle?”  
“Just give me half an hour and you can have all the fireplace cuddles that your heart desires.”

Iris sighs.“ Fine, but if you throw so much as one snowball at me you can kiss getting lucky by the fireplace goodnight.”

When they get outside, Barry carefully begins rolling snowballs for the annual snowman he always builds with Iris.

“Aren’t, you going to help me, Iris?” Barry teases.

Iris smiles. “Nah, I prefer to sit back and watch my man work. You’re very sexy when you’re diligent.

“Oh, am I now?” Barry smirks, tossing a snowball at Iris’s back, completely ignoring her playful threats from earlier.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I cannot believe you right now.” Iris shrieks

“No one said you couldn’t throw one back at me.”  
“Really? A snowball fight? We’re in our thirties, baby.”

“I hardly think that matters, we have always been up for a little bit of friendly competition.”  
“Alright then, you are so on, loser has to do the dishes… no speed allowed.”

“I love you so much, right now.”  
“Uh uh, no trying to butter me up, Mister.”  
“I’m just saying, I love the fact that you and I are married, and somehow through everything, nothing all that really important has changed about us.”

“You’re right I mean, here we are about to hurl snowballs at each other and the only thing that’s changed since we were ten is that now we get to kiss and make up.”  
“God, teenage me would’ve loved kissing the tiny little snowflakes off your nose.”

“Okay babe, enough sweet talk. I’m trying to kick your ass.” Iris says, grinning like a fool when the snowball hits the top of Barry’s neck.

“Nice throw, your aim really has improved over the years, I remember one year all the snowballs you threw at me barely hit the bottom of my feet.”  
“Yeah, but I always made prettier snow angels than you ever could.”

“That’s true, I used to take so long to make them, that Joe would yell at me saying I’d get hypothermia.”

“You want to make some?” Iris asks

“Sure? I hope my snow angel making skills have vastly improved, but I highly doubt it.”  
“it doesn’t matter, because you’re my snow angel, you big dork. I’ve always been a sucker for the way your eyes always light up at the first sign of snow falling.”  
“My god I love you, braving the cold all these years, just to make me smile. You want to go inside now, Iris? It’s getting colder.”

Iris smiles. “I would love to.”

Once back inside the house Iris wraps herself up in her favorite blanket, and rests her head on Barry’s chest as he plays with her hair as he often does when they sit quietly together. The cackle of the fireplace as it illuminates the wedding bands on their fingers makes everything around them seem comfortable and familiar.

“You what to know what I was thinking about?” Iris says after a few moments of silence.

“What?” Barry asks his warm green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Soon enough we’ll have Nora to take out to play in the snow with us and everything about it will become a thousand times more magical.”

Barry smiles. “Soon, but not soon enough.” He muses.

“Well actually, I think she’ll be around by the first snowfall next year.” Ira says grinning, her eyes shining with what can only be described is the happiest of tears

Barry beams Really you’re pregnant?”  
Iris nods “Yes eight weeks, tomorrow. ”

“This is amazing. I’m so excited.”  
“Me too, she’s going to be a summer baby, so that means there’s no chance of getting snowed in the house when I go into labor.” Iris says giggling

“I guess somebody already knows that her mama hates the cold.” Barry teases, and he presses a kiss to Iris’s belly.

“But my god will she look adorable in a little hat and boots, with a puffy winter coat.”

Barry smirks. “Is this your way of telling me that you’re going to let me take our future plan the snow.”  
“I guess it is, all I know is than I can guarantee that one day you’ll get her to gang up on me and throw snowballs at her mama.”

“Maybe she won’t even like the snow?”  
“I hope she does, there’s nothing I want our daughter to inherit from you more than the way your eyes light up whenever something makes you impossibly happy. It’s my favorite thing in the whole world.”

“Well I hope she inherits the way you laugh when I throw snowballs at you or sneak up behind you to kiss you. Your laugh is my favorite sound that I have ever heard.”  
“Thanks, for being my favorite snow day partner even after all these years, I love you.”

“I love you more.” Barry says, and he smiles thinking of all the snow days to come as they grow old together.


End file.
